Garments for running, cycling, footwear, hats, backpacks, jackets, pet collars, and leashes all utilize photo-reflective material for the purpose of increasing the wearer's visibility and safety after dark. This material is typically attached to the garment by sewing or is adhered using heat activated adhesive. One problem with the addition of reflective material is that it typically reduces the aesthetics of the garment in daylight. As a result, many consumers are unwilling to take advantage of the beneficial features provided by reflective materials on garments.
Thus there exists a need for more visually appealing garments that have light reflecting material.